


One more

by Ihni



Category: Hacksaw Ridge
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: Please, Lord, help me get one more





	

Please, Lord, help me get one more

_One more_

Two, or better yet three, four

_One more_

Rope, get them down to the shore

_One more_

Duck, crawl, live through the hells of war

_One more_

Don't think of what may be in store

_One more_

All this, shaking me to my core

_One more_

Lord, you know what I'm asking for

_One more_

Cannot be who I was before

_One more_

Pain; just something to ignore

_One more_

Lost count, cannot think anymore

_One more_

_Please_ , Lord, help me get

_one more_

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing relevant. I just ... couldn't help myself. Just saw the movie, had to rhyme.


End file.
